


'Sup Soulmate

by FarTooManyFandoms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarTooManyFandoms/pseuds/FarTooManyFandoms
Summary: Nishinoya is a bit obsessed with the idea of soulmates, and it doesn't help that he has a mirror in his room, and his soulmate happens to be tall and handsome
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	'Sup Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate au where when you look in the mirror you see your soulmate

Nishinoya had always been slightly annoyed that he could never see how he looked, but he learned to live with it. His soulmate was far taller than him, which he found fairly amusing.

Nishinoya always sorta looked up to his soulmate, both literally and figuratively, who appeared to be a year older than him, seeing as he'd always get a new school uniform a year before Nishinoya. In case you were wondering, yes, Nishinoya looked at his reflection as much as possible to see his soulmate and check up on him.

When Nishinoya saw that his soulmate took up knitting, he tried knitting. (He actually enjoyed it, and still knits, just not often, and will never admit to it.) When he saw that his soulmate was in volleyball, he joined volleyball. So, when his soulmate went to Karasuno high, he decided that he was finally going to track down his soulmate, and applied to Karasuno the next year. He guesses the uniforms are cool too.

Before that, though, he watched the Karasuno's boys volleyball games after he realized his soulmate was on the team. Whenever possible, he would catch one of their games, and just watch his soulmate play. They didn't play in many games, but he recorded every one, whether they won or lost. Watching his soulmate play mesmerized him. He could probably watch him play for hours on end, and not get tired.

But sadly, Nishinoya had a life to maintain, and couldn't lock himself in a room with a TV to binge watch Karasuno's games. The other players were interesting too. There was this gray haired guy who was a good setter, and this short-haired brown haired guy was a good spiker. From what Nishinoya gathered, they were first years along side his soulmate.

They didn't get to play much, Nishinoya's soulmate less than the other two, but they were sure to become amazing players one day, all of them, and Nishinoya planned on joining them. He just had to finish this homework and actually pass his classes.

Then the day came that Nishinoya was finally standing in front of Karasuno high. He went to the gym as soon as possible, eager to see the place his soulmate had been practicing for the past year.

He stood in the open doorway, and there was his soulmate, about to spike the ball, with the gray haired guy setting. He looked so... Majestic. His hair was in a bun, so it wasn't flowing, but he still looked like he was glowing. The sun was flowing in, and hit him at just the right angle. 

Time seemed to stop for a moment, right before he spiked the ball. The setter seemed to notice Nishinoya in that moment, and stared at him, sorta in awe. Then his soulmate hit the ball, and it stuck the ground, and it felt like it shook the whole gym.

"That felt great!" Said Nishinoya's soulmate. He turned to the setter. "What did you think, Suga, wasn't that amazing! What are you looking at?" 

Then his soulmate turned around and saw him standing there, like an idiot. He probably looked like he had stars in his eyes, but he didn't really care.

"That was amazing!" Nishinoya announced. He bounded up to his soulmate, grinning, eye to eye. "Nice to meet you," He stuck out his hand. "I'm Nishinoya Yuu, your soulmate."

A smile spread across his soulmate's face. "I'm Asahi Azumane, pleased to meet you, soulmate."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm not a very good writer, and this is my first fic I've posted here. It's a bit of a mess, but I managed to fumble my way through it


End file.
